Souhaits et destinée
by Meli Hope
Summary: A force de trop vouloir qu'une personne disparaisse et que celle ci devient introuvable, on commence à regretter nos souhaits et étrangement, un sentiment de remords commence à s'installer.
1. Chapter 1

_******Disclaimer** (pas moyen de l'éviter celui-là !) : Je ne possède rien ni personne ! Tout est à cette merveilleuse JK Rowling! *pleure* (Bouhouhouhou)_

**_Note de_****_ l'auteur:_**_ Cette histoire comportera certainement quelques slashs donc HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir merci!_

_Je vous remercie à tous ceux qui me lirons sachant que c'est ma première fiction sur Harry & Draco._

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Aux grands maux, les grands moyens**_

.

Draco Malefoy, un jeune homme de 18 ans avait en effet payé le prix de son souhait le plus cher qui s'était changé en cauchemard pour lui.

Mais revenons plutôt en arrière, de quelques mois seulement..

Lors d'une énième confrontation, une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard avaient été une nouvelle fois témoins de la colère et de la haine que se portaient les deux meilleurs ennemis de l'école qui n'étaient d'autres que Harry Potter, le sauveur, le survivant, celui qui avait terrassé le mage noir, un valeureux Griffondor _(on s'égare un peu la ? M'enfin bref!)_ et en face de lui, se tenait Draco Malefoy, un fils de Mangemort, un Sang-pur, un Serpentard _(Et tellement sexy... Hum hum. L'auteur déraille..)._

Personne ne savait comment il en étaient venus à cette nouvelle altercation mais tous connaissaient parfaitement la haine que se portaient les deux jeunes hommes.

.

- Connard !

- Tu t'es regardé la Fouine ?!

- La ferme Potter! hurla le blond

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy !

- Dans mes cauchemards plutôt ! J'aimerais tellement que tu disparaisse !

- Et moi que ton mangemort de père n'ai jamais connu ta mère ainsi tu serais pas là ! Rugit le brun

- Je te permets pas de parler de mes parents, espèce d'orphelin !

.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le brun se rua sur le blond et commença à le frapper de ses poings. Leurs baguettes avaient depuis longtemps expulsées et leur seuls moyens étaient leur corps.

Des pas retentissent et une voix rugit :

.

- Potter ! Malfoy ! Chez Dumbledore ! Maintenant !

.

Les deux concernés se séparèrent et faisaient face à Severus Rogue, professeur de potions. L'homme les jaugeaient d'un regard froid et dur et les tira par leur cape pour les séparer.

Il les amena vers la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur et murmura « Nougatine »

.

_Encore une idées de ce vieux fou.. Pensa le professeur_

_._

Ils grimpèrent les marches et Rogue leur fit signe de s'asseoir et de se tenir tranquille en attendant que le directeur les reçoivent.

Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent et leur professeur roula des yeux.

.

_Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux-là.._

_._

Il poussa un soupir et entra.

Après quelques minutes, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir et une voix calme les appeler.

Harry et Draco se lançèrent des éclairs du regard et Draco jeta à l'autre son regard purement malefoyen.

.

- Harry, Draco. Entrez et installez vous. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Dans vos rêves vieux sénile !

- Malfoy ! Fit le brun, visiblement choqué

- Ferme la. lui répondit il avec une voix froide

- Va te faire foutre, crétin de veela.

- QUOI ?!

.

Le blond se leva et se jeta sur le brun pour le rouer de coups de poings. Mais ils furent tous les deux immédiatement stupéfixiés par le directeur qui les fit s'asseoir et les regardait d'un air grave.

.

- Messieurs. Je vous demanderais de ne plus vous battre dans mon bureau, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y résisterais. Bon, maintenant, j'attends des explications.

.

Un brouhaha commence a éclater dans le bureau et le professeur Dumbledore les regardait tour à tour avec une lueur amusée sur le visage. Rogue, comme à son habitude, avait une expression impassible et se contentait de soupirer en croisant les bras.

.

- Bien, je vous ai entendus et maintenant, permettez-moi d'intervenir.

.

Les deux jeunes hommes voulaient répliquer mais le vieux directeur leva une main afin de les faire taire. C'est à ce moment-là que choisit le professeur de métarmophose, Minerva McGonagall pour apparaître dans le bureau du directeur.

.

- Pardonnez mon retard, Albus.

.

Elle se tourna vers Snape et lui fit un signe de la tête avant d'observer les deux élèves.

.

- Pourquoi il faut que ce soit toujours vous deux ?

_C'est de la faute à l'autre blonde décolorée ! _

_Encore et toujours Potter le pauvre petit crétin insignifiant et mal coiffé ! _

_._

Le directeur regarda toute les personnes présentes dans son bureau avec un souspçon d'amusement se lisant sur son visage.

.

- Les professeurs McGonagall et Snape ici présents m'ont parlé de vos nombreuses altercations et j'ai trouvé une solution afin que tout ceci s'arrête.

_Ça y est ce vieux sénile a carrément perdu la boule ! Pensa le blond_

- Vous allez devoir vivre ensemble, isolés de tous, dans la tour ouest du château qui a été aménagée spécialement pour vous. Et ceci durera 1 mois.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Comment vont réagir nos deux énergumènes? La suite dans le prochain chapitre! ;)

N'oubliez pas vos reviews merci :p


	2. Chapter 2

_******Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien ni personne ! Tout est à cette merveilleuse JK Rowling! _

**_Note de_****_ l'auteur:_**_ Cette histoire comportera certainement quelques slashs donc HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir merci!_

_Je vous remercie à tous ceux qui me lirons sachant que c'est ma première fiction sur Harry & Draco._

_._

**Résumé:** Harry et Draco se sont encore battus et le directeur Dumbledore a choisi une "punition" radicale. C'est à dire, les enfermer tous les deux pendant 1 mois dans une tour du château, loin de leur amis et des salles de cours. Nos deux jeunes hommes, mécontents de leur situation ne la prenne pas très bien mais Draco va faire une proposition des plus tentantes à son colocataire.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Une décision dont le prix est encore à payer**_

.

- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent les deux adolescents

- Mais enfin professeur... tenta Harry mais fut coupé par Draco

- Il est hors de question que je vive avec.. LUI ! Rugit le blond

- Je suis désolé messieurs, mais c'est non négociable. Minerva, Severus, je vous laisse vous occuper de ces jeunes gens et de leur donner un maximum d'informations. Puis le professeur reporta son regard sur Harry et Draco. Sachez que si le problème n'est pas résolu à la fin du mois ou si vos professeur ne constatent aucuns changements, le temps sera rallongé.

.

Un BOUM sonore se fit entendre et Draco Malefoy était évanoui au sol. Snape roula des yeux et le releva.

.

- Allons allons Draco, ce n'est qu'un mois... A condition que vous vous teniez tranquille tous les deux. En disant cela, Snape avait jeté un regard noir à Harry.

.

Le brun rendit son regard au professeur en haussant les épaules. Puis se retourna vers Dumbledore, cherchant son soutient du regard.

.

- Bien, Severus amenez donc monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie et Minerva, veuillez raccompagner notre cher Harry jusqu'à son dortoir afin de récuperer quelques affaires. Je vais demander aux elfes d'apporter tout le soirée.

_Bon.. Je crois que c'est définitivement foutu la.._

.

Plus tard, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre dans leur nouvelle salle commune.

.

- Mais pourquoi est ce qu'on fait ça à moi ? Moi, vainqueur sur l'autre naze à la face de serpent je suis obligé de vivre avec Malefoy ! Et 1 mois par dessus le marché ! Raaaah !

- Potter ?

- QUOI ?

- Ferme la

- NON MAIS... JE TE PERMETS PAS LA FOUINE !

- Tu sais que t'as l'air d'un hystérique quand même ?

- JE T'EMMERDE !

- Certes, c'est le cas.

- BORDEL !

.

Le blond haussa les épaules et sortit sa baguette, sans être vu de l'autre, il lança un léger « _stupéfix_ ». Soupirant, il s'installa dans un canapé et regarda son ennemi.

.

- Je préfère ça. Tu vois, ta petite crise d'hystérie et ta voix criarde m'ont sérieusement dérangé. Bon, c'est pas tout mais je me casse loin de toi. Salut Potter !

_ESPECE DE PETIT CONNARD DEGENERER ! JE VAIS T'EN DONNER DU STUPEFIX ET TU VA PRENDRE CHER ! Euh.. A quoi tu pensa la ? A RIEN ! JE VAIS LE TUER, LUI COLLER MON POING DANS LA TRONCHE , LUI BOTTER SON CUL DE SNOBINARD SEXY ! Permets moi de préciser que tu viens de dire que Malefoy est sexy.. LA FERME TOI AUSSI !_

.

Pendant tout le temps du débat intérieur de Potter, Malefoy était monté dans sa chambre pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Cela faisait moins d'un jour qu'il vivait avec Potter qu'il ne le supportait déjà plus du tout.

_._

_RAAAH POTTER M'EMMERDE !_

.

Reprenant son masque imperceptible, il redescendit et eut un sourire sarcastique, qui lui allait bien, qui s'accrochait à ses lèvres. Il sortit sa baguette et un « f_inite incantatem_ » retentit dans la pièce.

.

- ENFIN ! Bordel ! Tu t'es perdu en route ou quoi ?

- Au moins je t'ai libéré alors que j'aurais pu te laisser la et me casser

- Et comment t'aurais fait ? On est enfermés je te rappelle ! Le contredit le brun.

- Tu m'as pris pour un idiot, Potter ?

- C'est pas ce que t'es ? Oh je pensais pourtant ! Le railla le brun

- Va te faire foutre !

- Volontiers !

.

Le blond le regardait, le visage ahuri et la bouche ouverte par le choc. Le brun se rappella ce qu'il venait de dire mais se contenta de rougir dès que ses mots lui revinrent en mémoire.

.

- Oh merde !

.

Harry pris ses jambes à son cou et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en oubliant pas de claquer sa porte bien sûr.

Pendant ce temps, Draco était resté figé au milieu du salon. Revenant à ses esprits, il se décida d'aller voir ce que pouvait bien encore faire ce foutu Potter... C'est qu'il voulait partir d'ici au plus vite lui ! Il grimpa quatres à quatres les marches et toqua à la porte du Gryffondor.

.

- Potter ?

.

Un silence lui répondit. De l'autre côté de la porte, la tête contre ses genoux et les bras encerclant ses jambes, Harry maudissait tout et tout le monde mentalement, y compris lui.

.

- Potter ? T'es mort ?

- T'aimerais bien hein ?!

.

Le blond sourit bien malgré lui et soupira.

.

- Bon et si on faisait un marché ? Le blond avait une idée derrière la tête et attendait patiemment la réponse de l'autre.

.

.

.

* * *

Que va répondre notre cher petit Harry? Et quel est ce marché que propose Draco? La suite dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Un avis, un commentaire? Une petite review est bienvenue ^^ (c'est gratuit :p )


	3. Chapter 3

_******Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien ni personne ! Tout est à cette merveilleuse JK Rowling! _

**_Note de_****_ l'auteur:_**_ Cette histoire comportera certainement quelques slashs donc HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir merci!_

_Je vous remercie à tous ceux qui me lirons sachant que c'est ma première fiction sur Harry & Draco._

_._

**Résumé:** Harry et Draco sont enfermés dans la tour à l'écart des autres et une idée va être proposée par Draco afin de rendre tout ceci plus vivable... Mais chacun voit de nouvelles facettes de l'autre. Tiendrons t'ils tout ce temps? Nous verrons cela

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Les jeux sont faits, à vous d'en assumer le résultat**_

.

- Lequel ?

- On fait un trève le temps de se sortir d'ici et après, on continuera comme bon nous semble. Alors ?

.

Harry parut réflechir quelques instants puis se releva et ouvrit la porte pour faire fàce au blond.

.

- C'est bizarre, je sens un piège..

- Quoi ?! Non, je n'y pensait même pas..

- Pour une fois !

- Bon ça va ! Sinon je me casse et te laisse seul dans tes petites sautes d'humeur moi !

- Ok ok, ça marche ! Repondit le brun en soupirant

.

Le brun tendit sa main à Draco qui le devisagea. La dernière fois que ce geste avait été fait entre eux remontait à leurs onze ans et c'était Potter qui avait refusé sa main parce qu'il avait choisit ce satané Weasley ! Draco haussa les épaules et lui serra la main.

.

- Bien

- Bien !

- Je vais dans ma chambre, à plus tard Potter

- C'est ça, a plus tard Malefoy . Marmonna le brun dans sa barbe

.

Malefoy tourna les talons et entre dans sa chambre. La décoration était aux couleurs de sa maison, c'est à dire verte et argent. Il soupira et pénétra dans la salle de bains. Il ôta sa robe de sorcier, la plia et la posa sur le rebord du lavabo, suivit des ses habits. Il dit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et entra dedans.

.

_Heureusement,il y a tout de même quelques bons côtés à cette isolation forcée avec Potter. D'ailleurs en parlant de Potter, il a plutôt changé physiquement.. Et pas en mal ! Mais ?! Reprends toi Draco ! T'es un Malefoy! Potter n'est pas attirant , loin de la ! Nan mais oh !_

_._

Le blond abandonna le fil de ses pensées et se laissa aller dans l'eau chaude et revigorante de son bain.

.

De son côté, Harry était parti s'enfermer dans la « cuisine » pour commencer à faire à manger. Il mangeait peu depuis quelques temps maintenant mais il se doutait que si lui ne s'y mettait pas, Malefoy finirait certainement pas mourir de faim !

Il était en train de fouiner dans les placards quant un pop sonore se fit entendre. Sursautant, il se tourna et fit face à Dobby.

.

- Monsieur Harry Potter monsieur, Dobby peut préparer un repas pour monsieur Harry et maître Draco ! Laissez moi faire monsieur.

- Non Dobby, je m'en occupe. Mais tu peut me rendre un service s'il te plait ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Harry Potter monsieur !

.

Harry sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier et un petit paquet emballé très rapidement, il tendit le tout à l'elfe.

.

- Tu peut porter ça à Ron weasley ?

- Mais... mais monsieur Harry Potter monsieur... Le professeur Dum..

- Dobby ! S'il te plait.. Seulement pour cette fois.

- Bon.. Très bien.. Dobby va rendre ce service à monsieur Harry Potter.

- Merci Dobby.

.

Sur un dernier signe de tête, l'elfe disparut dans un nouveau pop sonore et c'est à ce moment-là que Malefoy décida de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Il haussa un sourcil et observa Harry.

.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici _Potter _?!

- Ça se voit pas _Malefoy ? _Je prépare le repas.

- Mais c'est aux elfes de maison de le faire !

- Pour les petits pourris gâtés dans ton genre oui ! Mais pour moi, je fais ça depuis.. Toujours !

.

Draco le regardait, hébété, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter soit un cuisinier amateur et qu'il avait de bien se débrouiller !

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et l'observait en train d'œuvrer dans la cuisine et tentait de garder un visage impassible.

* * *

Alors alors quelle sera la suite?

Je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et commenté mon histoire, j'aimerais dire aussi que nous avons atteint le stade des 200 lecteurs (ce qui est énorme pour moi).

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, merci ;)

Bisous

Meli Hope


	4. Chapter 4

_******Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien ni personne ! Tout est à cette merveilleuse JK Rowling! _

**_Note de_****_ l'auteur:_**_ Cette histoire comportera certainement quelques slashs donc HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir merci!_

_Je vous remercie à tous ceux qui me lirons sachant que c'est ma première fiction sur Harry & Draco._

_._

**Résumé:** Harry va demander à ses amis: Dobby et Ron de l'aider en lui donnant sa cape d'invisibilité afin que Draco et lui sortent enfin de la tour. Ils organisent un match d'attrapeur mais un geste peut en entrainer d'autres...

_._

**Je suis vraiment archi désolée du retard dans la publication, j'ai été malade et j'ai pas pu écrire la suite :( Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et me donnent leurs avis ;) Bisous**

**_Réponses au_ reviews:**

**Cat240: **Merci déjà de me lire, sachant que c'est ma première Drarry (et j'espère pas la dernière ^^) et je vais tenter de faire de plus longs chapitres, ne t'inquiète pas et pour le petit mot d'Harry à Ronnie, on va le savoir de suite ;) à bientôt!

**Serdra:**Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ;) J'espère te voir pour la suite ;)

**Anonyme:**Hello, comme tu n'as pas mis de nom, je vais te laisser celui là ;) Je te remercie de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite le sera tout autant ;)

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Chapitre 4 : Quand une trêve est plus que nécessaire**_

.

Harry finissait de préparer le repas quand il sentit le regard de Malefoy sur lui, il se retourna et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

.

- Un problème Malefoy ?

- Hm ? Non non, je pensais à un truc.

.

Harry parut une nouveau étonné puis Draco se mit à rire, pas un autre de ses rires hypocrites, froids et faux.. Non, un vrai rire qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant sortir de la bouche du blond et était sidéré.

.

- Ferme donc la bouche, on dirait un poisson.

.

Harry réagit immédiatement et referma sa bouche très rapidement sans avoir pu retenir de rougir. Il se retourna et fit mine de s'occuper à la cuisine et revint plus calme avec deux assiettes fumantes à la main. Il en déposa une devant Draco et s'intalla lui aussi pour manger un peu.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un nouveau "pop" se fit entendre et que Dobby réapparut près de Harry. Malefoy écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'elfe ayant autrefois appartenu à sa famille au sein de Poudlard mais surtout aussi proche de Potter.

.

- Dobby ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait la ? Le blond s'était presque étranglé et l'elfe avait sursauté, éffrayé.

- Il est mon ami ! Il faudra t'y faire.

- Ton ami ? Le blond eut un rire sarcastique.

- Soit, Potter. Tu choisis tes amis dans toutes les sous races ou quoi ?!

- Ne parle pas comme ça ! rugit le brun

- Je parle comme je veut !

.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le brun, très énervé quitta la table et monta dans sa chambre suivit par l'elfe tremblotant. Le blond haussa les épaules et mangea son petit déjeuné tranquillement.

Harry regarda l'elfe et tentait d'être aussi calme que possible.

.

- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter monsieur, monsieur Ronald Wealey a donné à Dobby tout ce qe Harry Potter a demandé.

.

A ces mots, l'elfe lui tendit un paquet assez fin et l'observa. Harry ouvrit le paquet et eut un sourire grandissant.

.

- Monsieur Ronald Weasley a aussi précisé que vous lui redevrez un service en compensation du fait qu'il soit allé au sein de la maison Serpentard pour réclamer le balai du maître Draco malefoy.

.

A ces mots Harry se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes, son meilleur ami avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup pour réaliser cet « exploit ». Il se reprit rapidement et se tourna vers l'elfe avec un grand sourire.

.

- Merci beaucoup Dobby.

.

L'elfe disparut dans un énième "pop" et Harry ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait des petits morceaux de bois, il lança un "amplificatum" et son balais ainsi que celui de Malefoy s'agrandirent instantanément. Il vit ensuite sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit avec le tout.

Il vit que Malefoy n'avait pas bougé de place, il secoua la tête et lui posa son balais devant les yeux.

.

- T'a dix minutes pour te changer et revenir ici, je tiens pas à ce qu'on se fasse attraper.

.

Draco fit voyager ses yeux entre Potter et son balai et alla se changer sans demander son reste. Harry monta juste derrière lui et enfila sa tenue de Quidditch avec un gigantesque sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il prit son balai et redescendit dans le salon.

Draco se dépêchait d'enfiler sa tenue et se mit à courir dans les escaliers, il arriva essoufflé dans le salon et vit Potter en train de l'attendre. Il le détailla de la tête au pieds et haussa un sourcil stupéfait.

.

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué que cet abruti simplet de Potter était aussi bien foutu ! Ma parole mais je deviens taré complet, par Salzar !_

.

- On y va Malefoy ?

- Hum ? Euh oui mais comment ?

.

Harry sourit et sortit de sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité et la mit sur ses épaules et attira Draco vers lui.

.

- Il faut qu'on rapetisse nos balais et que reste près de moi sinon on pourra jamais sortir d'ici. "Reducto".

- J'ai pas le choix n'est ce pas ?

- Et bien si tu as un autre moyen te gêne pas !

- Bon bon ça va, il faudrait pas énerver ce cher Monsieur Potter !

.

Harry secoua la tête et rangea les balais dans sa poche et les enveloppa tous les deux sous sa cape. Ils avancèrent et sortirent de leur dortoir. Ils se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch et soupirèrent de soulagement en sortant de sous la cape d'Harry.

.

- Un match d'attrapeur ? Proposa le blond avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Tu n'as pas peur de perdre, Malefoy ?

- Nous verrons cela Potter !

.

Ils s'envolèrent de concert et Harry lança un sort à la petite balle dorée et elle battit des ailes en virevoltant entre eux. Ils étaient plusieurs fois tous les deux proches de l'attraper mais elle finissait par fuir dès que leurs doigts s'en approchèrent. A bout de souffle et complètement épuisés, il finissent par l'attraper.. Mais le seul soucis était qu'ils l'avaient eu en même temps et que leurs doigts se frôlèrent..

.

.

* * *

Quelles seront les conséquences d'un tel geste? Nous le verrons par la suite, à bientôt ;)

Meli Hope


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**__** : Je ne possède rien ni personne ! Tout est à cette merveilleuse JK Rowling!**_

**_._**

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_ Cette histoire comportera certainement quelques slashs donc HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir merci!_

_Je vous remercie à tous ceux qui me lirons sachant que c'est ma première fiction sur Harry & Draco._

_._

**Résumé:** Harry et Draco sont sortis pour faire un tour en balai et un match d'attrapeur mais tout dérape.. Qu'arrivera t'il à nos deux jeunes hommes..

.

**Réponse aux** reviews:

.

**Sayanel:** Merci beaucoup de ton avis et de m'avoir signalé mon erreur. J'espère l'avoir corrigée parce que je n'ai pas totalement compris de quoi tu parlais. J'espère te voir au prochain chapitre ;) Bisous

_._

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent à me lire malgré le nombre de reviews nul et j'espère que ma fiction continue de vous plaire ;) Bisous**

.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Chapitre 5 : Tout acte a sa conséquence**_

.

Draco et Harry se regardaient fixement puis Harry descendit ses yeux sur leurs deux mains liées et le sang lui monta aux joues, leur donnant une couleur rosée.

Il retira vivement sa main, laissant la petite balle dorée dans celle de Draco.

Le blond, resté figé sur le visage de l'autre, sortit de sa stupeur et regardait à présent le vif d'or qui reposait dans sa paume et que Harry avait lâché.

Sans un mot, Harry redescendit vers le terrain et alla se réfugier dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors.

Draco, ne comprenant pas sa réaction le suivit et pénétra à son tour dans le vestiaire.

C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait et était étonné de constater l'état dans lequel il était..

Comparé à celui des Serpentards qu'il connaissait très bien et utilisait très souvent, celui-ci faisait preuve d'un bazar sans nom, identique à une tempête venant de tout détruire sur son vêtements étaient éparpillés ici et là, sans compter le matériel regroupé en un énorme tas au centre de la pièce.

Il chercha Potter au milieu de tout ce qu'il voyait et fut surpris de le trouver dans un coin du vestiaire, les bras autour des jambes.

Son regard fixait le sol, les yeux dans le vide, il ressemblait à un enfant fragile qui avait besoin qu'on le réconforte.

Draco décida de s'approcher de lui et d'essayer d'attirer son attention afin d'obtenir quelques explications par rapport à sa réaction beaucoup trop excessive à son goût..

.

- Potter?

- Pars.. Ce fut les seuls mots soufflés d'une voix tremblante

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?

- Va t'en ! Je ne veut pas de toi ici !

- Tu compte me dire ce que tu as un jour?!

- Non, tu ne comprendrais pas ! Fiche moi la paix ! Il avait rugi cette fois

- Bien ! Tu l'auras voulu Potter ! Salut !

- C'est ça, va t'en !

- J'aimerais que tu disparaisse et que mes problèmes se règlent aussi facilement !

.

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et quitta le vestiaire en n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte, signe de son énervement.

Remonté comme une pendule, il marchait d'un pas rageur vers le château et lançait des regards noirs à ceux qui osaient lever les yeux sur lui ou simplement lui adresser la parole.

Malheureusement, bien avant qu'il n'atteigne de nouveau la tour où il vivait avec Potter, il tomba sur la vieille McGonagall qui pinça les lèvres dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

.

- Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir en compagnie de Monsieur Potter. Où est-il à ce propos ?

.

Draco allait lui répondre à toutes ses questions, mais la vieille femme repris rapidement son quasi monologue.

.

- Bien. Vous allez me suivre. On va aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

.

Il baissa les épaules et mis ses mains dans ses poches et suivit à contrecœur le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

.

- Chantilly.

.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et le vieux professeur eut un léger haussement de sourcil doublé de son sourire énigmatique comme à son habitude dès qu'il l'aperçut.

.

- Draco ! Bonjour. Où est Harry ?

- Certainement dans les vestiaires Gryffondor, là où je l'ai laissé tout à l'heure.

.

Le directeur, ayant toujours eu plus d'un tour dans son sac, hocha la tête et inscrivit quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il fit léviter jusqu'au bec de son phœnix, Fumseck.

L'oiseau s'empara de ce bout de papier et s'envola en dehors du bureau et le professeur Dumbledore reporta son attention sur Draco.

.

- Puis-je savoir comment vous êtes sortis de la tour Harry et toi ? Et où êtes-vous allés ?

.

Draco parut réfléchir un instant et haussa les épaules innocemment face au vieil homme.

.

- Pour la première question, je ne vous fournirais aucune réponse et pour la seconde, je vous l'ai dit, on est allés au terrain de Quidditch.

.

McGonagall gonfla la poitrine et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le professeur Dumbledore le remarqua et lui fit un sourire tout en se levant pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

.

- Ahem. J'aimerais m'entretenir un moment avec le jeune Draco Malefoy si cela ne vous dérange pas trop Minerva.

- Oh pardonnez-moi! Je reviendrais plus tard pour venir chercher le jeune Malefoy.

- Laissez, je vais m'occuper personnellement de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa tour ainsi que Harry.

- Bien Albus. A plus tard.

.

Sur ces brèves paroles, elle quitta le bureau et le professeur Dumbledore retourna à son fauteuil.

C'est ce à ce moment-là que son phoénix décida de faire son entrée et des coups retentissent à la porte.

.

- Ah! Nous avons de la compagnie.. Mais pas des plus agréables.. Enfin pour toi..

.

Effectivement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur les deux meilleurs amis de Potter et Weasley fonça droit sur Malefoy qu'il attrapa par le col et le plaqua au mur.

.

- OU EST IL?! Rugit le rouquin, visiblement très en colère.

- Je l'ai dit! Vestiaire des Gryffondors! Maintenant tu va me lâcher Weasley ou tu risque de le regretter!

- Il n'y est pas! On l'a retrouvé nulle part!

.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et regardait tour à tour l'air grave de Dumbledore, l'air très en colère de Weasley et pire encore, le visage baigné de larmes de Granger.

A peine Weasley l'eut il lâché qu'il quitta le bureau en courant bien avant que personne ne puisse le rattraper et le retenir. Il traversa tout le château et se rendit en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Et Voilà la suite! ;)

J'espère mettre le prochain chapitre rapidement ;)

Bisous

Meli Hope


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**__** : Je ne possède rien ni personne ! Tout est à cette merveilleuse JK Rowling! **_

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_ Cette histoire comportera certainement quelques slashs donc HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir merci!_

_Je vous remercie à tous ceux qui me lirons sachant que c'est ma première fiction sur Harry & Draco._

_._

**Résumé:** Harry a bel et bien disparut. Draco et ses amis sont inquiets, tout le monde est à sa recherche. Mais plus étonnant encore, c'est le comportement de son présumé ennemi depuis l'âge de 11 ans: Draco Malefoy, le jeune homme se laissait dépérir.. Mais un soir apparut Thalie, une Muse. Que va t'il advenir ensuite et Harry sera t'il retrouvé?

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 6 : Une disparition des plus surprenantes**

.

Draco arriva au terrain de Quidditch et ouvrit à la volée la porte des vestiaires de Gryffondor.

Il courait, cherchait, fouillait, mais aucune trace de Potter.

Il avait réellement disparu.

A l'endroit où il l'avait laissé plus tôt se trouvait un petit morceau de papier où étaient écris quelques mots.

.

_« Les souhaits à tort faits ne peuvent être défaits qu'avec du regret sincère. Le pardon est la clé et l'amour est la force. Le jour arrivera où la moitié, enfin prête, recevra la visite de la Muse »._

.

Draco comprit l'ampleur du désastre qu'il avait causé et se laissa glisser contre le mur tout en laissant tomber le morceau de papier à terre.

Ron et Hermione qui l'avait suivi le trouvèrent, la tête dans les genoux.

Ils ramassèrent le bout de papier froissé et se regardèrent, l'air perdu et surtout, ils étaient à présent plus inquiets que jamais.

.

Draco retourna plus tard dans son dortoir, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot et s'enferma dans sa chambre, refusant de voir qui que ce soit, ne mangeant pas ou peu.

Tout le monde, ses amis, professeurs et même les meilleurs amis d'Harry étaient étonnés de sa réaction et son manque de parole à la suite de la disparition de celui-ci.

.

La situation de mutisme de Draco Malefoy dura de nombreux mois. Il refusait de quitter le dortoir des Serpentards et avait même l'appui du directeur. Tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient eu connaissance de sa réaction suite à la disparition de son ennemi depuis leurs 11 ans : Harry Potter, le survivant.

.

Trois mois. Cela fait déjà trois longs mois qu'Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu était porté disparu.

De nombreuses personnes étaient à sa recherche et tous les moyens avaient étés déployés afin de faciliter les démarches.

Personne n'avait aucune idée quant à l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver et un bon nombre de rumeurs racontaient que c'était de la faute de son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malefoy…

Mais le fait que celui-ci ne prononce plus aucun mot ne facilitait pas le fait que celles-ci soient prouvées.

Et surtout, personne ne se doutait que l'ex prince des Serpentards était malheureux de cette situation.

Chaque jour, il se disait que si une personne lui avait que ses paroles pourraient avoir une telle conséquence pour lui, aussi réelle soit elle, il aurait tout fait pour l'éviter.

.

Un soir, alors qu'il trainait sa peine dans les couloirs, il entendit un bruit venir d'un endroit isolé.

Il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il en était et se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit mais ne découvrit rien de plus qu'une petite sphère lumineuse qui flottait dans les airs.

Dès lors qu'il s'approcha, la boule argentée eut des crépitements et une forte lumière l'aveugla.

L'instant d'après, une très belle femme se tenait devant lui. Sa tenue était des plus simples puisqu'elle ne portait qu'une toge blanche ainsi qu'un diadème sur le sommet de sa tête.

Elle possédait de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux d'un blond pâle et possédait des lèvres de couleur rouge sang.

Cette femme mystérieuse se contentait de sourire à Draco et lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle.

.

- Bonsoir Draco, j'espérais ta venue ce soir… Et te voilà.

.

De nouveau elle lui sourit.

.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Pardonne mon oubli, je suis Thalie, Muse de la Destinée et gardienne des Souhaits.

- Pourquoi ? Ce fut la seule question que put dire le jeune homme car une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus.

- Ne souhaiterais-tu pas réparer certaines de tes erreurs ? Demanda mystérieusement la Muse.

- Si… Plus que tout au monde.

- Alors voilà la raison de ma présence ici. Bien. Maintenant, reste à savoir si tu es prêt..

- J'attends ce moment depuis des mois ! Alors bien sûr que je suis prêt ! Je le répète, plus que jamais !

- Alors nous partons ! Suis-moi.

.

Thalie se rapprocha de la boule de lumière argentée qui n'avait cessé de luire et de flotter même après son arrivée.

La boule en question émit une seconde fois la lumière forte qui aveugla Draco. Mais malgré cela, il sentait les ondes bienveillantes l'atteindre et s'avança vers elle.

.

.

* * *

Des reviews permettent aux auteurs d'évoluer et de savoir si ce qu'ils font plait alors si vous pouviez prendre un instant, merci ;)

Meli Hope


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**__** : Je ne possède rien ni personne ! Tout est à cette merveilleuse JK Rowling! **_

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_ Cette histoire comportera certainement quelques slashs donc HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir merci!_

_Je vous remercie à tous ceux qui me lirons sachant que c'est ma première fiction sur Harry & Draco._

_._

**Résumé:** Harry et Draco sont enfermés dans la tour à l'écart des autres et une idée va être proposée par Draco afin de rendre tout ceci plus vivable... Mais chacun voit de nouvelles facettes de l'autre. Tiendrons t'ils tout ce temps? Nous verrons cela

_._

**_Réponses au_**** reviews:**

_._

**Panda: **Je tiens à te remercier de ton avis, il m'a fait très plaisir! Et même si tu n'est pas très douée pour faire des commentaires bien construits comme tu me l'as dit, je pense que ton avis est important pour moi! ;) J'espère te retrouver dans ce chapitre! Merci

**Dadoumarine**: Notre Harry chéri va bientôt refaire son apparition et dans ce chapitre tu sauras où il était passé pendant tout ce temps! Merci quand même de ta review!

**lulum33: **Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite, prête rien que pour vous.

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 7 : L'autre monde : Le Royaume des Souhaits (Partie 1)**

.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, tout était différent autour de lui. Il tournait sur lui-même avec un regard choqué.

Partout où il regardait était d'une beauté sans pareille, mais très vite il déchanta. Il vit un côté sombre, là où plus rien ne poussait qui tentait de prendre le dessus sur ce qu'il supposait être le côté du bien car celui était rempli de verdure et diverses créatures y vivaient.

Il se tourna vers Thalie qui observait chacune de ses réactions.

.

- Bienvenue mon cher Draco. Te voici chez moi, le Royaume des Souhaits.

- Le.. Le monde des souhaits ?! Le blond manqua de s'étrangler en disant sa phrase

- Oui, ici sont regroupés les souhaits faits par les hommes, qu'ils soient dotés de magie ou non.. Comme tu peux le constater, ceux qui font le bien et ceux qui font le mal sont séparés par cette barrière que j'aie crée mais qui se fragilise de plus en plus..

- Mais pourquoi ? Vos pouvoirs ne sont-ils pas assez puissants pour empêcher le mal de prendre le dessus ?

- Eh bien, je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire. Trop de souhaits sont faits à tort et je ne peux donc les réguler comme il se doit. Même si certaines personnes en souffrent.. Comme toi..

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous sachiez autant de choses ? Sur moi, je veux dire..

- Je te l'ai dit.. Je suis la Muse gardienne de ce Royaume et tous les souhaits d'une personne font ce qu'elle est. Elle lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire.

- Je comprends maintenant. Est-ce qu'IL est là ? Demanda le Serpentard sans avoir réfléchit plus avant de parler

.

La Muse lui sourit tendrement et lui fit signe afin qu'il la suive.

Elle marchait du côté illuminé tout en longeant le côté du mal et Draco vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers un château là où se joignaient les deux parties du monde.

Thalie lui indiqua la demeure et ils y pénétrèrent.

.

La rumeur de l'arrivée d'un humain conscient dans le Royaume des Souhaits parcourut vite les basses et hautes terres de ces lieux et ainsi, toutes les créatures du royaume, y compris les plus néfastes fut au courant de la chose.

Alors que de nombreuses créatures étaient étonnées voir choquée de la présence d'un humain, un retentissement se fit entendre au fin fond de la forêt du « bon » côté.

Tapi dans l'ombre, un être vivant, fit son apparition dans le Royaume et avait lui aussi ressentit la rumeur de l'arrivée d'un homme sur les terres sacrée des Souhaits.

Se libérant de l'emprise du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, il ouvrit les yeux, laissant voir un regard étonnant teintée d'un couleur verte émeraude.

Il était temps au destin d'entrer en compte et de lui laisser faire les choses.

Apparut alors une seconde Muse dans le Royaume des Souhaits. Celle-ci se nomma Aphélia et était la Muse de la Stratégie et des Sentiments.

.

- Bon retour parmi nous. Nous allons commencer à mettre en place le plan que les astres ont prédit pour toi.

- Bien, je suis prêt.

.

Le jeune homme prit sa main et ensemble, ils se rendirent dans le palais d'Adelphia, situé aux frontières du Royaume des Souhaits.

.

Draco avait visité le château en compagnie de Thalie pendant un moment qui lui parut très long et elle l'avait ensuite dirigé vers sa chambre afin que celui-ci se repose un peu.

Il avait revêtit un pyjama en soie légère et s'était allongé dans le grand, se posant un bon millier de questions dont il n'avait aucune réponses.

_Je résume. Je suis dans un monde inconnu. Certes. Avec une femme se présentant comme une Muse. Certes. Je vais devoir faire des recherches sur les Muses. Certes. Je ne sais toujours pas ou es ce fichu Potter. MEEEEEEEERDE ! Je-ne-tourne-plus-rond-dans-ma-tête._

Après un moment passé à réfléchir et à se passer tous les éléments en tête, il s'endormit, totalement épuisé par tous les évènements de la « journée ».

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il le vit, LUI, celui qu'il recherchait depuis un moment.

Celui qui avait disparu de sa vie.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais le silence se fit entendre.

IL fit un mince sourire et hocha la tête.

Il se rapprocha de lui et caressa sa joue avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. IL réclama l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue et lorsqu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et ce fut une explosion de sensations.

IL passa une main autour de ses hanches, collant son bassin au sien. Il sentit son sexe dur frotter contre sa cuisse et ne put retenir un doux gémissement.

IL fit courir ses doigts sur son torse tandis que sa langue traçait son chemin vers sa mâchoire, mordillant au passage son oreille.

Frissonnant de plaisir, il entreprit d'attraper un bouton de chair qu'il titilla entre ses doigts, son autre main caressant sa cuisse. IL descendit rapidement ses mains vers ses hanches, jouant avec l'élastique de son pantalon qu'il fit glisser sur ses jambes et s'agenouilla de sorte à avoir le sexe dressé fièrement de l'autre face à son visage.

Une langue taquine vint effleurer le gland et des mains fraîches jouaient avec ses testicules. Il soupira de plaisir mais eut aussi un grognement de mécontentement lorsque l'autre se recula.

IL sourit en entendant les bruits de l'autre et sans un mot, il l'engloutit tout entier, faisant des va-et-vient sur la verge tendue. SA main descendit vers son propre corps et IL entreprit de se caresser.

La vision de luxure que l'autre lui offrait eu un fort impact sur lui qu'il l'attrapa et le prépara afin de le pénétrer.

IL jouissait sous l'assaut de l'autre contre son intimité, des doigts faisant leur chemin en lui. Se sentant prêt, IL se positionna et s'empala sur le sexe de l'autre.

Il donna quelques coups de hanches et à chaque coup de butoirs, il sentait son orgasme se rapprocher. Il attrapa le sexe de l'autre et le masturba au rythme de ses aller-retour en lui.

Après quelques instants, ils se libérèrent, criant le nom de l'un et de l'autre, en même temps.

.

- Harryyyyyyyy !

- Dracoooooo.. Hum..

.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Draco fut déçu de constater que ce ne fut qu'un rêve mais était étonné car c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de Potter de cette façon-là. Il fut néanmoins obligé de constater que cela lui avait plu car il sentit très vite sa semence refroidir dans son pyjama. Il se jeta un sort de nettoyage et soupira.

.

* * *

Bon eh bien voilà la suite, un peu plus longue que d'habitude (merci au slash cette fois-ci)

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

.

Une petite review pour donner votre avis à une jeune auteur? :3

Bisous

Meli Hope


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**__** : Je ne possède rien ni personne ! Tout est à cette merveilleuse JK Rowling! **_

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_ Cette histoire comportera certainement quelques slashs donc HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir merci!_

_Je vous remercie à tous ceux qui me lirons sachant que c'est ma première fiction sur Harry & Draco._

_._

**.**

**.**

**_Réponses au_**** reviews:**

_._

**Ayumi Watari:** Comme je te l'ai dit pas MP, je te remercie beaucoup de toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et qui m'ont aussi donné le goût de continuer cette fic. (Parce qu'à un moment, j'avais vraiment envie d'abandonner et d'arrêter!) Donc merci, et j'espère te voir pour la suite ;)

**Dadoumarine:** Oui, c'est vrai que c'est une gentille punition pour ce qu'il a fait mais ne regrette t-il pas? Nous verrons la suite. Merci de me suivre :)

_._

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8 : L'autre monde : Le Royaume des Souhaits (Partie 2)**

.

La nuit avançait et Draco, enfin calmé après son "rêve" se tournait dans son lit, encore et encore.

Depuis de nombreux mois, il était inquiet quant au sujet de la disparition de son meilleur ennemi.

Il savait pertinemment que tout était de sa faute puisqu'il avait fait ce vœu stupide et que depuis ce jour, plus aucuns signes de vie du garçon-qui-a-survécut n'avaient été données.

Il grogna en se rappelant tout cela et rabattit ses couvertures au pied de son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

.

_« Si seulement je trouvais un moyen de contrer mon souhait et surtout de l'annuler.. Ça réglerait bon nombre de choses. »_

.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et s'habilla, prenant sa baguette au passage et sortit au dehors du château de Thalie.

La forêt était illuminée grâce à des petits lampions et était vraiment accueillante, ce qui était le pur contraire du "mauvais côté".

Il avançait et de petites fées volèrent à sa rencontre. Il sourit quand il les vit mais grimaça quand celles-ci s'amusaient à tirer ses cheveux.

Il ne se doutait pas d'être surveillé. Il pensait être le seul être « humain » encore debout à cette heure-ci.

S'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt, il perdit la vue du chemin par lequel il venait et se sentit légèrement angoissé car il ne voulait pas se perdre dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

.

Pendant que le jeune homme blond découvrait et commençait à s'éloigner dans la forêt, un jeune brun l'observait tranquillement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

.

_« Tu me revaudras ce vœux mon cher Malefoy, plus vite que tu ne le crois. »_

.

L'homme repartit discrètement vers le château d'Aldephia afin de donner des nouvelles à la Muse qui l'avait accueilli depuis son arrivée dans le Royaume des Souhaits.

Il eut une petite pensée pour le blond qui était perdu dans la forêt et ressentait un léger pincement quand il avait aperçu que celui-ci s'était fortement amaigri et avait un visage fatigué et terni depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Il secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, sourit à la Muse de la Stratégie, qui était la seule à connaître son plan ainsi que son secret, et alla se reposer dans sa chambre.

.

Le blond s'avoua vaincu après quelques heures pour retrouver son chemin et décida de se reposer à l'abri d'un arbre, accompagné par les petites fées qui l'avaient suivi et embêter tout le long de la route.

Il dormait profondément et paisiblement quand il entendit du bruit non loin de lui. Se réveillant en sursaut, il se mit en position de défense et observa autour de lui.

Il aperçut une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui l'observait avec un amusement non-feint.

.

- « Bonjour très cher. Draco, c'est cela ? »

- « Euh…. Oui. Je devrais vous connaître ? »

- « Non, évidemment. Je suis Aphélia, Muse de la Stratégie et des Sentiments »

- « Je vois… Une autre muse. » Déclara-t-il, se détendant légèrement.

- « Je présume que tu es ici à cause de ton vœu ? »

- « Oui. » Répondit-il, puis il fronça les sourcils. « Attendez, mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant ?! »

.

Pour toute réponse, la Muse lui fit un grand sourire et se décala de côté en observant derrière elle, son sourire ne déclinant pas.

Une ombre se détacha des bois et se rapprocha d'eux, une silhouette commença à se dessiner face à eux.

Draco fronça de plus belle ses sourcils et eut un hoquet choqué quand il vit la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Sa respiration se bloqua et le noir l'emporta.

.

Harry vit Draco s'évanouir et courut pour le rattraper. Il le porta sur son dos et le ramena près d'une source d'eau non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Il prit de l'eau dans ses mains et en versant sur le visage du Serpentard. Il eut un soupir en le secouant.

.

- « Malefoy. Hey ! Si tu te réveilles pas je te tue ! Arrête de faire l'idiot. Debout ! »

.

Il gifla le blond qui sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit le regard choqué du Serpentard et se mit à rire.

.

- « POTTER ?! BORDEL MAIS T'ETAIS PASSE OU ?! ABRUTI DEGENRE DE GRYFFONDOR ! ON ETAIT TOUS INQUIETS POUR TOI ET TOI TU … TU RIS COMME UN BOSSU ?! »

- « Si tu voyais ta tête Malefoy ! C'est trop marrant ! »

- « T'a vu la tienne triple buse ? »

.

Le brun se tenait les côtes en essuyant ses larmes et ébouriffa les cheveux de Draco pour l'ennuyer.

Le blond fonça les sourcils et attrapa le brun, le collant contre un arbre. Cela eut l'effet d'arrêter le rire d'Harry qui était rouge et dont le souffle se faisait plus court contre le visage de Draco.

Draco sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à la vue qui s'offrait à lui et colla ses lèvres contre celles du brun brusquement.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre se débatte, le repousse mais rien ne vint et quand il décolla ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, le brun le regardait avec hébétude.

Il se recula et baissa les yeux.

.

- « Moi, en tout cas, j'étais inquiet pour toi. Murmura Draco avant de lui tourner le dos. »

- _« Malefoy _! Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens de faire ça ?! » grogna le brun

- «Je ne sais pas. Lâcha simplement le serpentard en haussant les épaules. »

.

Le brun soupira et se retourna vers Aphélia qui les regardait, un sourire fermement accroché aux lèvres. Harry lui fit un sourire complice et regarda une nouvelle fois Draco.

.

- « Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu fichais ici. »

- « Je me suis perdu. » Dit simplement le blond, étonné du changement de réaction de l'autre.

- « ça, je l'avais remarqué. Mais je voulais dire : Que fais-tu dans _ce_ monde ? »

- « Oh. Eh bien.. Je suis là _pour _et _à cause_ de toi » répondit Draco, défiant Potter du regard.

- « Comment ça ? » Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil, étonné.

.

Le blond ne répondit pas et à la place de cela, il s'assit contre une pierre en regardant tour à tour la Muse et Potter.

Il soupira et haussa les épaules et fixant un point invisible derrière eux.

.

- « J'étais inquiet pour toi, depuis ta disparition. J'ai regretté mon vœu et je suis là dans l'objectif de faire en sorte qu'il soit inversé et que tu puisses rentrer. »

.

.

* * *

.

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et me lisent.

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur et ça donne aussi l'envie de continuer à écrire!

Bisous bisous

Meli Hope


	9. Chapter 9

**ATTENTION CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE**

**Je voulais vous prévenir que cette fiction est à présent mise en pause par manque de temps à l'écriture et surtout pour un gros problème de "page blanche".**

**J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre.**

**Je continuerais à poster quelques 0S et je reprendrais cette fic quand j'aurais enfin avancé un minimum.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent (invités ou autres auteurs).**


End file.
